


Coming Back For Seconds

by eat_sleep_manatee



Series: Fine Dining - a series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: "Poetry" (Merlin), Crack Treated Seriously, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eat_sleep_manatee/pseuds/eat_sleep_manatee
Summary: Arthur fucks a roast chicken.Yes, I realize that's a huge spoiler. But I figured I should get that out of the way right off the bat so people know what they're getting into before they read this.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Chicken
Series: Fine Dining - a series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154525
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7
Collections: Camelove 2021





	Coming Back For Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> for jagoda: part 2  
> and for the discord peeps, as always

Ever since that day, he hadn’t been able to think of anything else. 

The mouth-watering aroma of a perfectly cooked herb-crusted capon would barely hit his senses before the thoughts came rushing forth—thinking of the heat and the heartiness and the absolute _hedonism_ of the things he wanted to do to that tender meat. Of course, since “the incident,” as he had taken to calling it in his mind, Arthur had not yet had the opportunity to act on any of his filthy fantasies. 

It wasn’t for lack of patience—day after day, meal after meal, Arthur would wait for Merlin to serve him his favorite food. And he _would_ , but... it just wasn’t right. All the platters served up by the eager kitchen staff contained just the legs or the breast, but never the _whole bird_. Now that Arthur had seen that unforgettably amazing sight, there was simply no going back. 

It all came to a head one afternoon when Merlin, once again, showed up with a plate of chicken legs and sausages. Now, Arthur liked a good sausage, of course he did. But it just wasn’t what he was in the mood for— _hadn't_ been in the mood for since that fateful day so many months ago. Well, Arthur had grown impatient. No longer would he be accepting mediocre sample sizes of that glorious chicken. Today, he would be having the full experience! 

As Merlin set down the platter, Arthur spoke up: 

“No, Merlin, this is unacceptable.” 

“Unacceptable?” Merlin stared blankly. 

“I have no desire for these measly scraps. Bring me a new chicken—the whole bird, cooked, but with all the parts still fully intact!” 

Merlin shot him a look that plainly said he thought Arthur had finally gone insane. 

“The whole bird, parts intact—and just what, exactly, is wrong with the food you’ve already got right in front of you?” 

“What does it matter?” Arthur willed himself not to blush as he thought of just why, exactly, he did _not_ want the food right in front of him right now. “I’m the prince and you have to do what I say, so just go and get what I asked for. Stop wasting time.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes and gave one last scoff, but mercifully left without any additional fuss. And, even better, when he returned, he came back with one of the most delectable-looking herb-roasted capons Arthur had ever seen. He shooed Merlin out of the room as fast as he could, barred the door just in case, and then approached the dinner table again, anticipation simmering low in his gut; a hunger for more than food whetting his appetite. 

He stared openly at the juicy breasts, the meaty thighs; unsure how he wanted to begin. He’d spent so many nights fantasizing about what he would do once he had the chance—but now, faced with the tempting platter of poultry at last... suddenly it was like all his patience had flown out the window. After all, here it was: ready for the taking. Surely, he rationalized, there would be further opportunities in the future... 

He put one shaking hand out and ran a finger along the slickness of the spice-soaked skin, then brought it up to his lips. Darting his tongue out, he tasted the salty tang he loved so much. It felt different having it under this context though, knowing what could come next—what _would_ come next, he amended in his thoughts. There was no reason to deny himself any longer. 

Crouching down next to the table, Arthur pulled the dish as close to the edge as possible. He stuck two fingers in, to ascertain there was ample enough room for what he was planning. The inside was steamy and warm, just as inviting as he had imagined it would be. The hole was nice and tight and applied the sweetest pressure around his wrist, hinting at what had yet to come and smearing his own skin with its juices. Arthur couldn’t resist leaning forward to capture that substance with his tongue, lapping along the entrance and soaking himself in the process with the wetness of his own desire as he salivated at the incredible taste. 

Deciding he couldn’t bear it any longer, Arthur stood up. His legs felt like jelly as he loosened the waist of his trousers, dropped them to the floor, and stepped carefully away so as not to risk soiling his fine clothes. Returning to his spot at the head of the table, Arthur reached out and coated his hand with the buttery goodness all along the backside of the bird. He pumped himself, appreciating the easy slide of the tasty lubricant; he was practically throbbing with the need for release. He stopped stroking long enough to line himself up at the long-awaited opening. With one final breath, he pushed forward into the welcoming embrace of his delicious chicken. 

The sensation was incredible. Arthur moaned again and again, with each thrust into that wonderful heat. He could feel the wet slide of juices inside and was surrounded by a thick, savory aroma that only grew stronger as he gripped the table, humping harder and faster, as he desperately rushed towards his release. 

Finally, with a muffled cry, Arthur came. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body and he rode it out before slumping forward, sticky but satisfied—and already looking forward to next time...


End file.
